fray_digipenfandomcom-20200215-history
Enemy Design
There are various types of enemies in the game. Some will have an array of different types, while other entirely new types of enemies will exist to change things up and force the player to improve/evolve. Basic Robot This will be the main form of enemy the player will encounter. Initially a simple enemy that the player will worry and fret upon, the intent is that the player will become well-aquanted with their movement and patterns to the point where it becomes second nature. This enemy type will have a 'lightbulb'-style vision, where the player will see the entire view perspective of the enemy. If the player enters this field of vision, the player will be spotted out and alarms will begin ringing. When attacked with a laser, they are 'quick-stunned' until they take a certain amount of damage. Once they take too much damage, they are destroyed and drop a simple health pack. When 'captured' with a Gizmo, their 'lightbulb-vision' turns off and remains off until the player loses control of the Gizmo. Advanced Robot These forms of robot will look visually similar to the main robot, with the exception of a bright color change as well as different weapon being used, displaying to the player what kind of power-up they will receive when destroyed. This enemy type will have a 'lightbulb'-style vision, where the player will see the entire view perspective of the enemy. If the player enters this field of vision, the player will be spotted out and alarms will begin ringing. These should easily catch the players eye. For 'Action' players, they should want to destroy these robots to receive cool weapons, where 'Stealth' players should want to avoid these specific robots or take advantage of them using the Gizmo. When attacked with a laser, they are 'quick-stunned' until they take a certain amount of damage. Once they take too much damage, they are destroyed and drop a simple health pack. When 'captured' with a Gizmo, their 'lightbulb-vision' turns off and remains off until the player loses control of the Gizmo. Human/Mechanic These humans will sit around and be lazy, essentially becoming nothing more than a 'camera' (see below) or guard. Once a robot is destroyed, the mechanic will find the robot and begin repairing it before returning to their post. They have no weapons, but can still spot out the player and sound the alarm. Further, once the mechanic spots a downed robot, they will set the alarm to a 'Caution' phase (rather than 'Danger'). This 'Get Up and Repair' mentality also applies to Control Panels that the player may destroy to block doors to stop enemies from entering, making Mechanics become a special, important target in addition to the control panels themselves. This enemy type will *not* have a 'lightbulb-style' vision, but will still have a field of vision cone in which the player can potentially be spotted out. Further, as this is a DigiPen game, the Mechanics (being human) may not die or explode, but instead are stunned and put to sleep. As an additional mechanic, other Mechanics can 'kick' sleeping Mechanics back to being 'awake' (Similar to repairing destroyed robots). Camera System Cameras are intended to be completely stationary, other than rotate around and expose a player who steps into their vision at a poor time. If this happens, the alarm will immediately jump to 'Danger', and begin aiming directly at the player until they leave their possible field of vision. Once the player leaves this cone, the timer for the alarm will begin counting down unless spotted by another camera or other enemy. Thus, enemies will immediately begin moving toward the player and where they were spotted out. Cameras are directly powered by Power Boxes. Once a power box is destroyed, all cameras attached to it will immediately shut down, allowing the player to continue along undetected. Further, once a power box is re-activated, all of those cameras are re-activated. Cameras may not be directly destroyed, and are only vulnerable through their connected Power Box. Final Boss The final boss (within the fourth level) has not been designed completely yet.